Talerion Thel'shar
=Profile= ---- Talerion's most important character information will be recorded here. Basic Information Full Name: Talerion Tyrell Thel'shar Age: 150 Years-of-Age Gender: Male Race: Sin'dorei Height: 6'8" Tall Physical Build: Powerfully built. Large, muscular and extremely well-defined Physical Features: *Talerion wears his blonde hair in a long tail that stretches down just to the top of his abdomen. *Talerion's skin tone is of a noticeably redder hue than that of the average members of his race. *The magical glow of his eyes burns an abnormally intense Fel Green. *His physical build is a lot larger and muscular than that of the common Sin'dorei males'. (Note: Most of the above features are a mark of an intese degree of Fel corruption. Due to the prominence of such features, it would appear as though Talerion has been heavily using Fel magic for a significant amount of time.) Sexual Orientation: Hetrosexual Personality: This is a man that has resigned himself to the fact that he now exists as a relic of a black period in Thalassian history. Paused in time by an enigmatic demonic artifact in The Outland, Talerion has missed out on so much that has transpired on Azeroth since the final events of The Third War. This complete absence from recent history has tempered a broken man; an elf who primarily sees himself as an outsider among his own kind. This loner-mentality, coupled with a heavy use of Fel magic to augment his martial prowess, has forged a seemingly-corrupted warrior whose aggression and lack of mercy in life and on the battlefield is often unparalleled. All of these dark factors and more makes for a complex and misunderstood individual; an individual who, although troubled, seeks to still fight for what he sees as right for himself and the rest of his kind. Alignment: Chaotic Good Allegiance: The Thalassian State and it's allies Current Occupation: *Soldier (Spellbreaker) in The Thalassian Military *Fel Enchanter *Blacksmith Current Affiliations: *The 501st Regiment of The Thalassian Military, A.K.A The Dawnfury Concordant *The Reliquary Past Affiliations: *The Farstriders *The Alliance of Lordaeron *The Spellbreakers *Thalassian Regiment 13, A.K.A. The Redeemers Place of Birth: Tranquillien, Southern Eversong Forest (Ghostlands), Quel'thalas Raised: Deth'rah Nol Isle, Quel'thalas Current Place of Residency: Silvermoon City, Quel'thalas Combat Information Class: Spellbreaker Notable Skills and Abilities: *Weapons Master *Expert Tactician *Spell Immunity (Passive Spellbreaker Talent): Extreme Immunity to the negative effects of powerful magics. *Feedback (Passive Spellbreaker Talent): Melee strikes can lessen an enemy's mana pool. *Spell Steal (Spellbreaker Talent): Can steal an enemy's beneficial magic enchants. *Control Magic (Spellbreaker Talent): Can temporarily take control of an enemy's summoned minion. *Advanced Arcane Torrent (Racial Talent): Can mass-silence multiple enemies within a certain radius for a short amount of time. *Fel Immolation (Weapon-granted Talent): Engulfs the weapon's wielder in Fel flames, causing damage to nearby enemies. *Summon Fel Flame (Weapon-granted Talent): Grants the weapon's wielder the ability to summon forth a large, Fel-tainted fire elemental for a certain amount of time. Preferred Armor Type: Fel-Enchanted Plate Armor Weapons of Choice: *Polearm and Shield *Two-Handed Axe *Two-Handed Blade Mounts of Choice: *Corrupted Hippogryph - Once a prized Silver Covenant Hippogryph, Talerion won this mount in a duel off of a shifty bounty hunter in the Murder Row. Using a dangerous amount of Fel magic to corrupt the beast, Talerion has made this creature far stronger than the average members of it's own species. *Iron Skyreaver - ((This mount will be used ICly during the WoD expansion)) *Swift Warstrider - A gift from Knight-Lord Arrodis Lightfury, Talerion's commander during The Third War, this Hawkstrider has been bred for two things: speed, and to withstand the intensity and chaos of any battlefield. '' '' =History= ---- Talerion's history will be recorded here. Prelude: The Thel'shar's Pre-Year -10,000: The Kal'dorei Empire *Talerion's family name, "Thel'shar", pre-dates the founding of Quel'thalas by several thousands of years. Led by it's patriarch, Tyrell Thel'shar, the original House was a large noble family of revered Highborne, most notable for their close involvement with Queen Azhara's Royal Guard, as well as their lucrative dealings with The Pandaren Empire prior to the "War of The Ancients" conflict. Little is known today of the family's ways in the old empire, but what is known is that Thel'sharen sons and daughters were bred almost exclusively for one of two purposes: service in the Royal Guard, or for the study of the Arcane Arts. Those few family members who managed to avoid such paths often became either disowned and exiled, or, if potential was still seen, were trained as merchants to further grow the House's wealth. (Note: Although radically recolored and heavily Fel-enchanted, the golden plate armor on the Thel'sharen guardian depicted above is the same armor the Talerion most commonly wears today.) Year -10,000: The War of the Ancients *Sometime during the later days of The War of The Ancients, the House of Thel'Shar split into two opposing sub-groups: one, led by Tyrell Thel'shar, followed Dath'remar Sunstrider and his movement against Queen Azshara; the other, led by Tyrell's older brother, Theris Thel'shar, choose to stay loyal to The Queen and her new Demonic allies. *After the destruction of The Well of Eternity, the Azshara-loyal Thel'Shar's were never seen again. Blood Elven historical scholars theorize that this branch of the family had succumb to the same fate as Azshara and the rest of her many followers: they were transformed into Naga. However, a Naga-branch of the ancient house is yet to be proven. *Post-Sundering, those of House Thel'shar who followed Dath'remar Sunstrider settled in Ashenvale forest with the rest of their Highborne kin for a few thousand years. During this stretch of time, The House, in conjunction with other groups, dedicated itself to the protection of Dath'remar and his top advisers. It is also worth noting that some of the House's membership also disappeared during this period. Some of the missing Thel'shar's were rumored to have sought training in the ways of The Demon Hunter, whilst others, however, were said to have headed south for the land now known as Feralas. Year -6,000: The Founding of Quel'thalas *After Dath'remar Sunstrider and his Highborne followers were exiled from Ashenvale at the hands of Malfurion Stormrage, The Thel'shar family, too, were cast out of Kal'dorei lands. For countless years the family, under the rule of Dath'remar Sunstrider, sailed The Great Sea in search of a land for their people to call their own. The further Sunstrider's Quel'dorei moved from Ashenvale, the more they begun to notice a gradual changes in their physiology. *Landing on what is today know as Tirisfal, the House set-up the beginnings of their own settlement. As time rolled forward, however, certain members of the family started to grow insane due to reasons unknown. Before things grew worse, Dath'remar Sunstrider commanded all to leave and head north into what is today known as Quel'thalas. *Dath'remar granted The House of Thel'shar ownership of an island just west of what is today known as The Ghostlands. Due to the violent events of The Cataclysm in Year 28, what remained of the small island now rests deep under the sea, however, prior to The Cataclysm and The Third War, the island, named "Deth'rah Nol" by the Thel'shar's, was well-known for it's beautiful scenery and it's position directly above one of the worlds magical ley lines. All Troll ruins on the island were cleared, and a massive Elven compound was constructed by The House. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Warlocks Category:Mages